


Love

by scarrletmoon



Series: Ereri Fluff [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarrletmoon/pseuds/scarrletmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is thankful for many things. Eren accounts for most of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm supposed to be working on this 12,000+ word fic (it was meant to be at least 10,000 words shorter) but STUFF and THINGS occured and I haven't been able to write more than 3 sentences at a time. 
> 
> At least until i saw some bottom!Levi discussion happening on my Tumblr dashboard.
> 
> And like, I usually try to stay as far away as possible from the smut and any sort of sub/dom discussion (or any discussion about sex because I really don't want to know) but
> 
> It's not even that explicit, but it's not the usual plain fluff I usually write about. How odd. 
> 
> I think (but don't hold me to this) this might become part of a collection of Eren/Levi drabbles. Let's see how long I can keep this up for...

There are many things that Levi is thankful for, and when he has the time to make the mental lists or just happens to remember, he finds that a lot of those things have something to do with Eren. He never intended for this to happen, nor did he think he would ever want this to happen. There were always more important things to worry about, choices and sacrifices to make; and yet before he knew it he was meeting this  _kid_  still stumbling through college in a way that reminded Levi painfully of himself but with an angry sort of spark  that captured the man’s attention.

And sometimes Levi recalls things that force him to pause for a few moments because even after a year he can’t believe how lucky he is. One day he is folding laundry when he remembers Eren sliding their fingers together and holding his hand; in the evening as he’s ondering what to make for dinner, he remembers the heat of Eren’s skin against his; a few hours later he stops too long at a green light because something has reminded him of the hot, desperate kisses Eren left along his throat the night before; and at least every other day on the way to work, he loses himself in memories of the night before, of Eren’s trembling fingers fluttering across his stomach and lingering on the curve of his hip, of his tongue pressed flush against Levi’s skin. And there are those rare, exciting nights where Eren takes control, pins Levi’s wrists down and kisses his way hungrily from Levi’s navel up to his lips, where Levi hooks his legs around Eren’s waist and tries to stay still even though he can feel the anticipation bubbling in his stomach and his breathing coming in short, heavy gasps. Eren hides his face in the crook of Levi’s neck and Levi curls his fingers in the boy’s hair, clutches his shoulders, tastes the sweat on his skin and forgets to keep track of which moan is coming from who, loses himself in the almost painful heat, the desperate, messy crush of Eren’s lips against his and the weight of the boy’s body pressing him into the mattress.

He is thankful for those nights and the few days they have together which are often spent falling asleep together on the couch and waking up with a crick in the neck and spit on the shoulder. Strangely, the drool doesn’t bother Levi as much as he would have thought. Eren always atones for it and usually with shy, apologetic kisses when Levi’s trying to wash the dishes Eren is determinedly trying to avoid.

Being in love, Levi realises pleasantly one morning as Eren snores on his side of the bed, is a lot more pleasant than he anticipated.


End file.
